Going Home Again
by Justanotherpersonx92
Summary: 10 years ago Harry Potter dissapeared of the face of the earth. Now after a tragic death in the familiy he has returned hoping to make ammends with his past.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/n After Deathly Hollows but before epilogue, and chapters will get longer

* * *

" Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet Rick? " A tall chiseled young man said. The young man had a large frame but not too large, matched with large biceps. He was usually dressed in black robes with a hood and only came into the village about once a week. The only thing people noticed about him were his emerald green eyes and his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The people who knew a little bit about him had only knew that he lived and built his house in the woods. The villagers simply called him Stan. 

Rick was the only known wizard in this village and had knew the boy for who he truly was. The boy was Harry Potter, ' The boy who lived ', the boy who had 10 years ago disappeared off the face of the planet when he defeated He who must not be named, the boy that the wizard community believed dead 5 years ago after searching and not being able to find a trace. They had given up after that and if he was still alive, he would no longer be bothered. Harry had placed the unbreakable vow on Rick the night they had meant so his secret would not get out. They were in a village near the Albanian woods.

The weird thing to Rick was that the boy only used magic when he needed to. Harry had not used magic at all the ten days it took him to build his home in the middle of the woods. Rick had been oblivious to the fact that when a wizard used magic, the ministry could trace it. When Rick had asked why Harry didn't want to do magic, Harry simply would reply ' My magic days are done. '

That was always Harry's answer to anything about magic. He knew he could never go back. He knew if he ever tried to go back he would be shunned as a coward and as a man that couldn't face reality. The truth really was that Harry left to find himself. He never knew his true purpose or the meaning to his life. Sure, he was destined to defeat Voldermort but Voldermort was gone, has been gone for 10 years. After Voldermort had died Harry felt a vast emptiness in his soul. He didn't know what do next. So he just went a journey. He had been to all 7 continents, experiencing the cultures and traditions in each one. Heck he even scaled the slopes of Everest, stood on top of the world and raced Jaguars through Africa. Truth was he wasn't ready to go home. He was having to much fun on his own.

That was until he saw the headline in the Daily Prophet. " Molly Weasley, wife of Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, died after a terrible accident in her home " Harry read the Headline about a dozen times before it really sunk in head. After one last time of reading it Harry took off running, crying all the way. The lady had been like his mother, she had token him in no matter what, even when the family was poor and did not have much space to spare. She had been there for him through all the pain and suffering and knew besides Hogwarts he had a place to call home. Now she was gone and he felt guilty beyond reasoning. "Now," Harry decided while sobbing on controllably at the end of the road, " It's time to let the world know I'm still alive. "

* * *

Cho Chang sat staring out at the rainy dark skies of the night, tears running down her cheeks and pain in her eyes. She had lost too much in the last couple of years. First her mom and dad, then Harry and now Mrs. Weasley was gone from her life as well. Harry had been gone for the last 10 years. The ministry said he was dead but she knew that was not true. She seemed to blame everything on him now a days since Mrs.Weasley was gone. She hated him. Why had he left ? Why didn't he tell anybody, How could he leave this all behind? How could he do that to her ? She remembered his last day here at the burrow like it was yesterday, he had just gotten in a row with Ginny and they had broken up for good. 

_Flashback _

_" Are you okay Harry " Cho had followed him outside and asked him._

_" Yea I will be fine Cho " Harry said half smiling at her._

_" Hey Cho, How bout you me and dinner next Thursday as friends ? " Harry asked._

_" Trying to make me your rebound Potter ? " Cho replied._

_" No I was just wondering, but I have to go out, you know blown off some steam " Harry replied._

_" When will you come home ? " Cho asked._

_" I don't know Cho soon " Harry replied and apparated away._

_End flashback_

More tears slid down her cheek as she recalled the memory. How could he ask her out and leave ? All these questions ran through her head and she knew she would have the chance to ask one day. She knew that his heart still ticked. She knew he wasn't dead like everyone said he was. She never admitted it but she still had feelings for him, even if she was mad. She knew he would return, he just had too.

* * *

No one at the burrow believed he was dead. They all knew Harry better than that. They were just waiting for the day when he would show up at the wanting to come home. They had waited 10 painful years and still no signs of him. But life goes on and so did every one. Ron had became a auror and married Hermione who was Head of the protection of Mythical Beast and Creatures office ( also known as the MBC) at the Ministry. Ginny had married Neville who had became a teacher at Hogwarts while she was a world famous chaser for the Tuthill Tornadoes. George still owned Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was the fastest growing multi million galleon business in wizardring history. And Cho had just stayed at the burrow all the time and trained under Ms. Weasley. Sure she went out and had her fun but when she did decide to get married she wanted to be a house wife like Mrs. Weasley. 

Cho had finally gotten control of herself enough to go down and eat with the family. It was a cold rainy night, the night before the funeral and every one had shown up. They all were siting down at the long table eating in silence. Only two chairs remained opened and they were the vacant chairs of Fred and Mrs. Weasley. Nobody spoke or said anything at all. Most of them had silent tears running down their faces. Being so silent every one of them heard the door open and having most of them having good view of the door looked up to see who it could be. Standing in the door way was a cloaked hooded figure with rain dripping from it's body. "Who is it " Ron said trying to muster up enough courage to sound frightening. The figure just sighed and took off his hood reveling his emerald green eyes, and a scar on his forehead the shape of a lightning bolt.

* * *

A/n 2 : as always read and review 


End file.
